


Declined

by gh0steses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk runs a hand through their hair, "Would you, uh..." They blush slightly. "Do you wanna like. Go out... Sometime?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declined

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this, can't quite remember who, hope it's sufficient.

"Hey, Sans," Frisk calls from the kitchen as the grinning skeleton begins to walk toward the front door.

He turns back to them, head cocked to one side in curiosity. "Yeah?"

Frisk runs a hand through their hair, "Would you, uh..." They blush slightly. "Do you wanna like. Go out... Sometime?"

Sans falters for a moment, his easy demeanor wavering under the weight of his discomfort as a blue blush appears on what would be his cheeks. He smiles at them uneasily. "Y'know kid, as much as I'd love to I..." He's at a loss for words as he brings a skeletal hand to scratch at the back of his skull. He sighs as he shoves his hand back in his pocket. "I'm sorry, Frisk, but no can do. It'd be sorta... Weird at this point? I've known you since you we're shorter than me, back when you had just fallen and you were this tiny kid befriending an entire world of monsters. Loooong time ago. What's it been, 15 years since you broke the barrier?"

"16," the human corrects, their shoulders slumped slightly in defeat as they resume washing the burnt-spaghetti and pie crusted dishes in the sink.

Sans senses their sadness and internally panics. He puts his hands in front of him defensively as the blue on his face intensifies, "I mean- kid, I'm flattered. I really, really am. But after all that's happened-" He holds his tongue at the thought of other timelines. Other Frisks. Some murderous, some kind, and some that flat out left the entire Underground behind. "I gotta say no. Not to mention you're a  _lot_ younger than me. I don't know how this would work out. We can still be friends though, right?" His hands ball into fists in his pockets as he braces himself for the inevitability of a no.

Frisk nods, expression still just a touch crestfallen. 

Sans shuffles over to them, suppressing a sigh of relief. He still has one of his best friends since all this barrier breaking mess started. "C'mon, kid, don't look so down!"

Frisk grins down at him, "I'm not!"

"Nuh uh, I saw you  _skull_ king over there."

Both monster and human laugh, the stout skeleton yelping as Frisk flicks water at him with their hands.


End file.
